


Fili survives BOTFA

by Sidney90



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle of Five Armies, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney90/pseuds/Sidney90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don´t hate me for the spoilers but I couln’t stand Filis death so I wrote a little fanfic (my first one in english be the way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He failed his king and then he felt. He always wanted to be a good heir, but everything what he had done was not enought. In the end he had to die first and the look on his uncles face was not like he had ever thought. Why was he the heir? Why not his brother? Because he was the older one? He didn´t even looked like a king, every one said he was a bastard, he was only born because his mother was needy. His brother always looked more like a king, he was not blond as him, he had the haircolor of a true king. But his uncle wanted him to be his heir, because his brother was to young and not ready for being a king. But he was? No he was not, he was not even ready for battle or war. Why him? Fili did not know, but he knew that he would never see her face again, never hear her voice again, never touch her skin again, never hold her in his arms again…

Kili felt in love with an elf and everyone said it was wrong. But not Fili, he said nothing about it. Why? Because he was in love with a woman who was half dwarf and half hobbit. Her father was a dwarf and her mother a hobbit. They met when her father was on a journy to the blue mountains. She got the dark hair from her father and his dark eyes, but she got the ears of her mother and the grace. She looked more like of men kin and because she hidden her ears with her hair no one knew. Only Fili, who found it out when they spent their first night together. She tried to hide them but he said he love her ears, like he love everything about her. She cried of happiness and pleasure when he mad love to her the first time. She cried of sadness as he had to leave her for his uncles quest. He promised her to come back to her and take her with him to Erebor, making her his queen. But he failt her and felt.

No one knew about her, she was his secret. He would tell everyone when they got the mountain back, he promised her. But she knew that he would not come back to her, she felt it. So she followed Dain and his army, hidden behind a dwarf amour. In battel she saw him fighting and then leaving for killing Azog with his uncle and brother. She got rid of the armor and followed them, but what she saw then broke her heart. She saw him, killed by Azog and his body left behind. He was his heir why was he so heartless about his death? She did not knew and she didn´t want to know.

Kili died protecting his ‘One’, the elf from the woodland realm. Tauriel was her name, she heared. Thorin died in his fight with Azog, but not without killing the pale Orc. Dain became King under the mountain, because every one thought the line of Durin was dead. But no one knew that one of them survived… They didn´t found his body, Dwalin and Bilbo saw him falling, but they didn´t found his body. Dwalin knew what Orc do with a fallen enemy, but he didn´t want to think about it… they gave up their seach and announced that the king and his heirs died in the battle protecting their home.

No one knew that she found him wounded and near death. She may be a woman, but she is the daughter of a strong dwarf, so she took him and bought him far far away. She took care of his wounds and nursed him back to health. It took month till he woke up for the first time and more time till he could stand up again. After years he coud walk of his own again but only with the help of a walking stick. He would never be able to do heavy work or even fight again, because his lungs were damaged. But he never stopped loving her, she knew he would never be the same again, but she loved him. He saw to much terrible things that he has nightmares nearly every nigth. He always wakes up screaming and crying, and she would hold him and soothe his pain.

He would never go back to Erebor, he didn´t want to become king under the mountain. So they traveled through the realms, but never to close to Erebor or the Blue mountains. They found a little village deap in the north where they settled down and got a little family of their own. Their firstborn was a boy, a strong dwarf who will be a stong warrior one day like his father once was. The little boy got his fathers deep blue eyes and his mothers dark hair, the appearance of a king. The heir Thorin always wanted and which Fili never could have become. The boy grew up in peace and with the stories about the dwarf kingdom Erebor and his brave uncle who died for the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

When Azog got him he was afraid, he felt so much fear like he never felt before. His thoughts were with his brother and uncle, but most with her. His sweet girl, his star and his moon, his queen, Dalia. She was his life, his One, he loved her with all of his heart. When Azog stabbed him with his dirty blade he felt so much pain, he saw Thorin never lost the eye contact with him till Azog threw him down that rock. It hurt so much when he hit the ground and he saw his brother. Who thought he was dead and stormed up the stonestairs angry and screaming. Kili left him. He heard Thorin scraming Kilis name and than everything got black around him. He was dying and no one cared, so he let the darkness took him.

When she found him, his heart was beating very slow, he had lost a lot of blood and his body started to get cold. She had to fight a few Orcs who wanted to take his body, but she killed them all. No one will touch him! She got rid of most of his armor and tryed her best to take cared of the wound from Azogs blade. She knew if she would stay any longer he would die. So she took him on her back and over her shoulders, pickaback like he did with her when they were young. She might be a woman but she was also a dwarf and dwarfs were strong. She carried him away from the battlefield, to a hiden place wher he would be save. She was no healer, she would lose him if none would take care of his wounds.

Elfs, dwarfs and men seached for the fallen prince of Erebor. They had already found the king and the younger prince, but no trace of the other prince. The company of Thorin Oackenshield was worried, they all knew what Orcs do with a fallen enemy. After days of searching they gave up and let announced that the king and his heirs died in the battle protecting their home. Only a dark haired Elf from the hidden vally knew where the prince was, but he told none. The fallen prince and his One were on their way to Rivendell. In the company of Elf healers who took care of the prince as best as they could and Elf warriors to protect them from any harm. He would surive, she knew it, but it would not be easy.

She did not told him, that in the last nigth they spent together before he followed his uncle on the quest, he left something behind. She told no one, it was her secret like she was his. The elfs knew it the moment she came to Rivendell, but they never spocke about it. They took care of the wounded golden prince, but here he was no langer a prince, he was a fallen dwarf warrior. In the month of his healing his One gave birth to his son. When he woke up for the first time, the first person he saw was his One. She was as beautiful as ever, he thought he was dreaming but the pain in his chest told him that this was no dream. He was alive and his One was with him. She had tears in her eyes, but she smiled at him.

The Lord of Rivendell, Elrond, explaind everything to the lost golden prince of Erebor. The end of the war, the new king of Erebor, the death of his younger brother and uncle, and that no one knew about that he was alive. It took days till the young dwarf could understand everything. His One never left his side and she introduced him to his son. The little dwarfling with the dark hair of his mother and his blue eyes, what remind him of his brother and uncle. The last true heir of the throne of Erebor, but no one knew about the child and no one should ever knew. After the young dwarf prince healed enought to travel, he and his One left Rivendell. They travelled through middle earth and no one aske d them where they came from. They were only two young dwarfs with their child, who travelled to the lands.


End file.
